A set of marbles can be divided in equal shares among $2$, $3$, $4$, $5$, or $6$ children with no marbles left over. What is the least number of marbles that the set could have?
The least number of marbles that the set could have is the least common multiple of $2$, $3$, $4$, $5$, and $6$. Prime factorizing these five numbers, we find that \begin{align*}
2 &= 2 \\
3 &= 3 \\
4 &= 2^2 \\
5 &= 5 \\
6 &= 2 \cdot 3.
\end{align*}For a number to be divisible by each of these numbers, its prime factorization must include 2 to the second power, 3, and 5. So the least common multiple is $2^2 \cdot 3 \cdot 5 = \boxed{60}$.